Black Blue Rose
by LovaRoon
Summary: Dia bagaikan boneka rapuh yang dibuang orang begitu saja, tapi di balik sosok rapuhnya yang menawan, dia menyimpan seribu rahasia yang tak terduga oleh siapapun
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Fantasy**

**Warning : AU,OOC,dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia bagaikan boneka rapuh yang dibuang orang begitu saja,tapi dibalik sosok rapuhnya yang menawan dia menyimpan seribu rahasia yang tak pernah terduga siapapun..._

.

.

.

Bulan ini musim dingin. Aku tidak dapat merasakan dinginnya udara inilah yang kualami tahun ini bukan,tapi seumur hidupku aku tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya alam tapi,aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan di musim panas. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang tahu akan keanehanku ini. Naruto. Sebenarnya aku ragu memberitahunya tapi sudah 3 tahun lamanya rahasiaku terjaga olehnya, aku percaya.

''Sasuke-_kun _! Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan diluar sana tanpa sarung tangan!''

''Aku tidak apa-apa sakura jangan berlebihan!''

Aku benci diperhatikan.

''Hah,kau selalu begitu!''. Dia lalu menggenggam jemariku,''Tuh kan dingin''. Dia selalu begitu, tidak berubah.

''Cepat masuk! Ada Naruto dan Shikamaru''.

Aku bingung sebenarnya kepada mereka kenapa membawaku ke tempat aneh seperti ini tapi, ketika aku masuk aku takjub dengan segala arsitektur tempat ini, bangunannya bernuansa Eropa dengan cat putih keperakan yang menawan ini, basecamp terbagus yang pernah kulihat.

''Yo! Sasuke''

Naruto duduk di sofa berwarna hitam elegan dengan mantel putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, begitu juga Shikamaru duduk dengan mantel coklat sedangkan bibirnya terus menghisap racun yang berasal dari nikotin.

Aku menyilangkan tanganku.

''Apa mau kalian menyuruhku datang kesini?''

walaupun aku tahu apa maksud mereka menyuruhku kesini tapi aku ingin penjelasan lebih dari mereka.

''Tidak usah berpura-pura aku tau kau tau'' Shikamaru menghebuskan asap rokok sesaat sebelum berbicara lagi ''Kau punya kewajiban untuk ikut kami''.

Cih, kewajiban katanya.

''Begitu?''

Aku ikut duduk bergabung dengan mereka. ''Jawabanmu tidak menyenangkan Temee!'' omonganmu tidak bermutu Dobe.

''Apa konsekuensinya jika aku tidak mau? dan apa yang menyebabkan kalian ingin aku bergabung?'' oke pertanyaan cukup panjang bagiku, aku melirik Naruto sontak dia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tau apa maksudku.

'Aku tidak membocorkannya'

aku tau dari bahasa tubuhnya.

''Aku tau kau seperti kami, dan apabila kau melanggar akan kupastikan mereka mengejarmu, para monster'' aku tercekat seketika.

''Aku terkesan dengan instingmu Shikamaru, oke baiklah kalau itu yang kalian mau'' Sakura yang sedang menaruh cappucino hangat diatas meja langsung berbinar.

''Pasti menyenangkan Sasuke-_kun_ ikut bergabung!''.

.

.

.

Dia begitu serius memperhatikan segala coretan dan ocehan guru, wajahnya yang seperti boneka begitu dingin dia berubah kepribadian semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu semenjak Hyuuga Neji meninggal di depan matanya yang aku tau dari Naruto dia di bunuh oleh seorang vampire saat menjalani tugasnya sebagai pembasmi vampire, sama sepertiku yang sekarang hanya saja, aku belum tau siapa partnerku.

Hyuuga Hinata. Begitu menawan dengan segala pesonanya, dengan pipinya yang merona dan sifat pemalunya tapi sekarang, musnah sudah tidak ada lagi rona dipipinya ataupun sifat pemalunya yang ada hanya Hinata si gadis yang misterius.

Bel sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring. Aku merapikan jas seragamku dan berjalan pulang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar pulang karena aku harus ke basecamp tempat baruku. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan kata si pria bermasker itu . Kakashi .

Aku benci keluar rumah atau segala tempat keramaian, tapi inilah yang harus kujalani setiap hari, seperti saat ini di kereta berdesakan dengan makhluk bernama perempuan yang selalu cari perhatian. Aku mulai memasuki gang sempit, jalan dimana menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang luarnya kacau tapi dalamnya begitu mewah. Aku mulai memasuki bangunan itu semuanya sudah hadir tapi, ada laki-laki asing di sini.

''Sasuke-_kun_ kau sudah datang. Ah, ini dia Gaara dia juga anggota kita.'' Sakura punya telepati jadi dia bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan.

Tep!

Kakashi menutup buku hentai yang sedari tadi ia baca ''oke semua kita mulai! senin depan akan ada bulan setengah kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi, monster-monster itu akan menyerang orang yang berjiwa hitam. Yaahh...maksudku penuh dengan kebencian ataupun dendam maka dari itu kita harus mempersiapkan dari sekarang!'' ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba Naruto angkat tangan ''Kali ini monsternya apa?'' Kakashi menyeringai dalam maskernya.

''kucing.''

Naruto terdiam sesaat ''apa kucingnya manis?''.

''Bodoh.''

si laki-laki berambut merah bersuara.

''Kakashi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?'' sungguh aku bingung mereka menyuruhku bergabung tapi, aku bingung apa yang bisa perbuat?

''Aku akan memberimu pedang seperti yang lainnya, aku tau kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik.'' aku hanya bisa termenung.

.

.

.

''kakashi itu bodoh atau apa sih?'' ucap Sakura sambil memainkan ilalang yang dia ambil ''Seharusnya kemarin dia langsung memberi tau partner kita siapa aja?!'' aku setuju untuk itu.

''Apa kita harus membunuh monster juga?''

Sakura menghela nafas. '' Tentu, bukan hanya vampire tapi monster juga.''

aku sering melihat monster tapi mereka tidak berani menyerangku.

''Apa ada hubungannya monster dengan vampire?'' Naruto terkekeh kecil.

''Tentu ada bodoh, monster itu termasuk peliharaan vampire bisa dibilang pasukan mereka juga''

oh, jadi begitu.

''Tugas kita banyak.'' aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku membolos lagi. Atap adalah tempat yang pas unutuk saat ini, aku mengeluarkan satu batang rokok dan menghisapnya, menikmati racun terus merasuki paru-paruku.

''Kau bunuh diri''

Suara itu...

''Menghisap rokok adalah hal yang tidak berguna, hanya bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri'' suaranya lembut tapi terdengar dingin.

''Hyuuga Hinata''

Dia berjalan kearahku, rambut panjangnya melambai pelan. Dia mengambil rokok yang ada dibibirku dan menginjaknya.

''Kau perhatian padaku?''

Dia tersenyum kecut

''Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang merokok dihadapanku''

Apa dia melakukan ini pada setiap orang yang merokok?

Dia duduk di bangku, dia mengeluarkan pistol aku terbelalak ''Jadi ini, kelakuan gadis teladan di luar pelajaran?'' dia memasukan peluru dan mengarahkan padaku.

''Bukan urusanmu''

Aku menyilangkan dada ''Kau mau membunuhku?''

Dia tersenyum.

''Mungkin''

Dan...

DORRR!

Bunyinya lumayan keras

Pipiku terasa perih

Dia tidak membunuhku

Dia berjalan kearahku. Tidak. Dia kearah belakangku, aku langsung membalikan badanku. Kelalawar besar itu, kelalawar yang terus mengejarku belakangan ini.

''Dia sudah mati'' katanya.

Perlahan-lahan kelalawar itu menjadi abu dan menghilang, dia berbalik kearahku dan membelai luka yang ada dipipiku.

''Maaf''

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil

''Obati aku, itu permintaan maafnya''

Dia tersenyum, aku terpesona.

Dia menarikku ke bangku dan menyuruhku duduk, dia mengeluarkan plester dari saku blazernya dan menaruhnya dipipiku yang luka

''Anak manja''

Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau waktu ini berhenti tapi,

''Aku harus pergi.''

Dia pergi begitu saja.

Aku merindukan harum tubuhnya dan kelembutan tangannya saat menyentuh pipiku yang dingin ini. Kenapa dia bisa melihat monster? Dia begitu misterius sekarang, atau jangan-jangan dia...

.

.

.

''Sasuke apa kau mendengar suara tembakkan tadi?''

Oh jadi si bodoh ini mendengarnya ''Aku tidak mendengarnya.''

Dia hanya memajang wajah bodoh ''Dasar kau ini! Kau tau dimana Sakura-_chan_?''

''Aku tidak tau'' dia berdecih

''Apa sih yang kau tau! Eh, pipimu kenapa?'' jadi dari tadi dia tidak sadar

''Dicakar fans-ku.''

''Wah! Mereka ganas sekali, aku pergi dulu mencari sakura-_chan_ jaa!'' lebih baik begitu. Naruto keluar kelas, aku seorang diri di kelas. Aku berharap kejadian di atap terjadi lagi. Apa dia sudah pulang?

.

.

.

Kakashi menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul lagi, mantelku kurapatkan, agar terlihat seperti yang lain saat kedinginan. Saat aku memasuki basecamp keadaannya masih sama seperti kemarin. Kakashi membaca buku tak berguna, Naruto bermain game di i-Pad-nya, Shikamaru yang merokok, Sakura yang membuat minuman hangat, dan Gaara yang terus memainkan handphone-nya.

Tep!

Kakashi melemparkan pedang kepadaku. ''Oh, ini satu lagi'' dia melempar pistol kepadaku.

''Aku tau kau bisa menggunakannya''

aku hanya memandang kedua benda yang ada ditanganku ini.

''Oke aku akan memberitau siapa partner kalian, sekarang aku akan menyebutkannya dengarkan baik-baik. Gaara dengan Sakura, Shikamaru dengan Naruto, dan kau Sasuke dengan-''

Kakashi?

''-Hinata.''

aku membelalakan mataku, bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka menampakan sosok gadis yang memakai mantel merah dengan syal putih dan rambut gelapnya dikuncir tinngi.

Shikamaru mematikan puntung rokok di asbak

_'Aku tidak suka ada orang yang merokok di depanku'_

''Hinata?''

''Hyuuga Hinata''

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

I think it's a weird story, I love Hinata in this story, she looks cool and mysterious but in other side she is mild, she can make Sasuke get melt with her charm. So I can't talk anymore and...

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti gadis yang berada di depannya. Kakinya yang mungil terus bergerak. Kakashi menyuruh kami untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menghadapi malam ini. Hinata berhenti aku pun ikut berhenti, kami tiba di sebuah rumah yang kecil. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, bukankah Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang kaya?

''Masuk!''

''Hn''

Aku melihat keadaan rumah ini, rumah yang hanya ada 1 kamar dan 1 kamar mandi. Aku semakin bingung. Hinata membuka laci yang berada dekat tempat tidur. Dia mengambil 2 buah pistol, dia memberikannya satu kepadaku. Lalu, dia berjalan perlahan kearahku yang terduduk di bawah lalu...

Set!

Dia menusukan pisaunya ke dinding kayu tepat di samping kepalaku. Aku terkejut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, aromanya sangat menggoda. Dia menghebuskan nafasnya sekali. Aku merinding.

''Uchiha Sasuke. Kau seorang vampire''

Mataku terbelalak.

Apa?

.

.

.

Gaara memasukkan pelurunya yang terakhir ke dalam pistolnya. Sakura hanya menatapnya bosan, sesekali menghisap rokoknya. Sejak mereka tiba di rumah Gaara, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap dari bibir mereka, bahkan Sakura yang biasanya cerewet tidak bicara satu kata pun. Sungguh membosankan. Padahal Sakura sangat berharap supaya bisa bersama Sasuke.

Gaara menyalakan rokoknya, setelah itu membuka blazernya. Dia melirik Sakura yang hanya duduk di sofa sambil merokok itu. Gaara menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan penat yang ada di otaknya. Semoga partnernya kali ini tidak merepotkan seperti Naruto, sungguh dia kasihan kepada Shikamaru yang harus berpasangan dengan Naruto yang ceroboh, gegabah, dan bodoh itu. Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang sekarang menatapnya.

''Kau berlindung saja di belakangku, dan jangan merepotkanku''

''Apa? Merepotkan katamu?! Aku tidak merepotkan! Memangnya aku seperti Naruto! Dan aku tidak mau hanya tinggal diam saja, bagaimana kalau monster itu menyerangku?! Masa aku hanya diam saja! Kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu! Yang aku mau kan hanya Sasuke-_kun _!'' Gaara memutar bola matanya. Sakura memang benar-benar cerewet. Gaara yakin ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan malam yang merepotkan.

''Terserah. Sudah ayo berangkat! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam''

Sakura mematikan rokoknya, menghela nafas dan beranjak dari duduknya.

''Iya!''

.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap bosan kepada partnernya ini, bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya bermain permainan yang ada di ponselnya. Apakah dia tidak mempunyai persiapan? Malam ini mereka akan di hadapkan dengan monster lagi, dan itu tak semudah yang di bayangkan. Bisa-bisanya dia santai-santai seperti itu. Shikamaru mengambil pedangnya dan juga pistolnya dan menaruhnya di sabuk yang biasa dia pakainya. Matanya beralih pada Naruto yang sepertinya semakin serius menatap layar ponsel. Dia merebut ponsel Naruto dari tangannya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

''Hei! Aku sudah mau naik level!''

''Sekarang waktunya kerja!''

''Kau ini! Aku juga tau!''

''Sudahlah! Aku akan menjelaskan rencana kita. Disini kau berperan sebagai penyerang dan aku adalah umpan, jadi saat kita bertemu dengan monster itu kau cukup diam saja, hingga waktunya tepat kau serang dia mengerti!''

''Aku mengerti''

''Dan jangan gegabah dan jangan ceroboh''

.

.

.

Gaara dan Sakura berjalan mengitari taman yang sudah sepi dan gelap. Monster itu akan memakan jiwa anak kecil yang bahagia, maka dari itu dia akan datang di tempat yang biasa ramai oleh gelak tawa anak kecil. Gaara mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda saat aura yang ada di taman itu sudah berbeda, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang suda siap dengan pistolnya.

''Mew...mew...mew''

Sakura mendengar suara kucing di dekat semak-semak yang ada di dekat ayunan. Dia melirik Gaara yang berada di depannya, seperinya dia tidak mendengarnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah suara, dia semakin menodongkan pistolnya saat sudah sangat dekat dengan objek yang dia hampiri.

''RAAAWWWWRRR!''

''Kyaaaaa!''

''SAKURAAA!''

.

.

.

Aku merasa waktu berhenti.

''Hinaan macam apa itu?''

''Jangan mengelak Sasuke'' dia melepaskan pisaunya dari dinding yang di tusuk hinggan meninggalkan lubang yang cukup lebar. Dia merusak rumahnya sendiri?

''Hn. Lebih tepatnya setengah vampire, aku bukan vampire seutuhnya tapi saat bulan purnama di umurku yang ke tujuh belas aku akan menjadi vampire seutuhnya''

''Begitukah? Bukankah umurmu sudah tujuh belas tahun? ''

''Tapi di umurku yang ke tujuh belas ini, Belum ada bulan purnama, sepertinya akhir tahun ini''

''Begitukah? Bukankah lucu vampire memburu vampire?'' dia tertawa kecil.

''Bukankah aku yang dipaksa kalian? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tau itu?''

Ya, bagaimana kau tau aku adalah vampire?

''Saat aku mengobati lukamu. Sebelum aku obati lukamu tertutup sendiri dan menghilang tanpa bekas''

Luka? Luka yang mana?

Aku menepuk jidatku, betapa bodohnya aku? Melupakan hal itu. Itu semua karenamu, karena pesonamu sehingga aku melupakan hal yang paling penting.

''Vampire tidak bisa terluka, lukanya akan tertutup sendiri, bahkan nyawanya saja bisa dibilang abadi'' dia berjongkok dan mengelus letak yang sebelumnya terdapat luka di wajahku.

''Dan aku ingin memperingatkanmu. Jangan pernah menghisap atau meminum darahku, atau kau akan mati'' dia berdiri lagi.

Akan mati? Memangnya kenapa? tapi, aromanya sangat menggoda.

''Ayo kita berangkat!''

.

.

.

Shikamaru tampak kelelahan sudah berkali-kali ia serang monster itu, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Kucing macam apa itu? Besarnya dua kali lipat besar singa, tapi mukanya sangat lucu seperti kucing biasa pada umumnya.

Shikamaru kembali menyerang kucing itu, tapi kucing itu terus menyerang Shikamaru dengan cakarnya yang besar dan runcing itu, sehingga Shikamaru harus menghindar dan tidak bisa menyerang.

Tiba-tiba kucing itu menerkam Shikamaru, dan dengan cepat Shikamaru menusuknya tepat di jantung.

'kesempatan bagus'

Kucing itu pun terkulai lemas, Shikamaru menggeser tubuh kucing itu yang menindihnya.

Kucing itu tidak bergerak lagi.

''Kau tidak asiiiik! Menghabiskannya sendiri!'' Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

''Dia mati seharusnya kau bersyukur karena tidak menghabiskan tena-''

''RAAAWWWRRR!''

''Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!''

.

.

.

Kami berjalan memasuki taman rekreasi yang ada di Konoha. Aku melihat keadaan sekitar. Tempat yang biasanya di penuhi lautan manusia sekarang sangat sepi, seperti berada di kota mati. Kulirik Hinata yang sedari tadi berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa melihat yang ada di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, aku melihat arah pandangnya.

Perempuan?

Perempuan itu mempunyai dua telinga kucing di kepalanya, rambut dan matanya hitam dan mengenakan pakaian yang seperti orang pakai dalam cosplay 'Tokyo mew mew', dan dia mempunyai ekor yang panjang. Apa ini kucingnya? Kulihat Hinata mengeluarkan pedangnya, aku disini seperti orang bodoh, aku bingung harus apa?

''Keluarkan pedangmu!'' aku menuruti katanya.

''Hai nona! Tidak baik keluar malam-malam begini, banyak cowok liar yang berkeliaran. Hahahaha'' kucing itu berbicara.

''Atau kucing liar yang berkeliaran hahaha''

''Apa maumu?''

''Mauku? Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian, aku ini termasuk kucing jinak loh''

Dia banyak bicara.

''Kau banyak bicara!''

''Dan kau tuan! Seharusnya kau ikut bersamaku, bersama kakekmu yang tampan hahaha''

Kakek? Kakek yang telah membunuh anak dan cucunya sendiri?

Aku melihat Hinata yang sudah berlari dan menyerang. Kucing itu melompat saat Hinata ingin menebas kepalanya. Kucing itu berlari dan menghampiri Hinata dan menyerangnya dengan cakarnya tapi Hinata menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Aku terbelalak saat pedang Hinata hancur hanya dengan cakarnya. Kucing itu mencakar perut Hinata hingga dia terlempar jauh beberapa meter. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku menjatuhkan pedangku dan berlari ke arahnya, aku mengeluarkan taring vampire yang kupunya dan langsung menerjangnya dan mengoyak badannya dengan kukuku.

''Arrrghhh!''

''Sasuke?''

Aku melepaskannya. Sosoknya yang penuh darah menghilang seketika. kemejaku penuh darah begitu juga wajahku, aku mengelapnya dengan lengan bajuku. Aku melihat ke arah Hinata, dia hanya terbengong melihatku. Aku yakin mataku merah sekarang. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, aku sangat terluka melihatnya terluka, apalagi terdapat banyak darah di perutnya. Aku berjongkok dan mengelus pipinya.

''Sebegitu mudahnya kah kau membunuhnya?''

''Dia hanya hama''

Aku menaikan kemeja seragamnya, bermaksud melihat lukanya. Aku terbelalak. Tidak ada luka sama sekali, aku menatapnya.

''Hinata?''

Dia hanya melihatku dengan datar.

.

.

.

''Hah...hah...hah''

''Dia menghilang!''

''Sepertinya dia Sasuke dan Hinata berhasil''

''Dia bukan kucing yang manis''

''Ayo kita susul Gaara dan Sakura''

Naruto dan Shikamaru berlari menyusul Gaara dan Sakura, walaupun tubuh mereka penuh dengan luka dan letih. Karena Gaara dan Sakura lah bagian yang paling lemah.

Saat mereka tiba, mereka bisa melihat Gaara dan Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya, sontak membuat mereka mempercepat larinya.

''GAARA!''

''SAKURA!''

Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat darah di kepala dan dada Sakura.

''Sepertinya Sakura sudah terserang duluan, dan Gaara dia pingsan sepertinya kelelahan melawan kucing yang tak ada habis-habisnya sendirian''

''Apa Sakura tidak apa-apa?''

''Dia hanya terluka biasa. Cepat kau bawa Sakura, aku akan membawa Gaara''

''Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Hinata?''

''Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja!''

.

.

.

Aura hitam menyelimuti seluruh ruangan, ruangan yang gelap hanya di terangi sinar bulan yang menampilkan sosok gagah dan tampan walau umurnya sudah hampir 500 tahun. Dia menyeringai.

''Jadi, Kin mati semudah itu...''

''Iya, Madara-sama. Dan dia bersama perempuan 'itu' ''

''Sepertinya cucuku yang satu ini sudah kuat rupanya''

''Apa yang ingin anda lakukan Madara-sama?''

''Aku ingin mengulangi kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu, tapi yang ini akan sedikit berbeda, karena aku akan melakukannya dengan sentuhan...''

''...romance''

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Update! Tadinya sempet bingung kelanjutannya gimana, karena susah buat adegan fight, mungkin chapter kedepannya ga ada adegan fightnya. Terima kasih yang sudah review, walaupun reviewnya cuma sedikit ( derita author baru T.T ) tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan ficnya, karena ini merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri. So...terima kasih sekali lagi yang sudah me-review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimotoo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Vampire world.**

**Genre : Romance and Fantasy**

**Rating : T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih terbaring rumah di ranjangnya. Kepalanya di perban. Dia terus menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Sejujurnya Sasuke malas dengan tingkah lakunya dan agak risih dengan perlakuannya. Sedari tadi dia hanya melihat Hinata yang di ambang pintu. Sasuke jadi mengingat kejadian malam lalu. Dimana dia tidak menemukan luka di perutnya. Hinata belum memberikan penjelasan, dia hanya diam dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan di taman rekreasi tersebut. Sempat ada di benak Sasuke bahwa Hinata itu adalah seorang vampire, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak mungkin.

Hinata hanya diam di ambang pintu, dia tidak melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya, atau dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya. Dia keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Ingin sekali Sasuke mengejarnya, menariknya, dan meminta penjelasan kepada Sasuke yang masih penasaran, tapi tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

''Gaara, sepertinya rahasiaku akan terbongkar'' Hinata menghela nafas lalu meneguk kopi hangat yang ia dapatkan dari mesin minuman.

Gaara merupakan orang yang sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Hanya dia yang bisa Hinata ajak bicara tentang rahasianya ini. Gaara juga termasuk baru mengetahui rahasianya ini, dia baru mengetahuinya sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dan orang yang mengetahuinya sudah lama adalah Kakashi. Hinata yakin mereka bisa menjaga rahasia, tapi dia masih ragu untuk memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke. Kenapa Hinata bodoh sekali malam itu! Seharusnya dia tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk membuka bajunya seenaknya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kaku seakan dia lumpuh.

''Bagaimana bisa?''

''Dia tidak melihat lukaku pada malam itu''

''Lebih baik kau memberitahunya'' Gaara meminum minumannya yang sama dengan Hinata. Dia yakin Sasuke akan menjaga rahasianya dengan baik.

Gaara melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain, saling mengejar satu sama lain. Bayangkan jika mereka tidak menghabisi kucing itu, dia tidak akan tau bagaimana nasib mereka ke depannya.

''Aku yakin dia tidak akan membocorkannya'' uap panas keluar dari mulutnya ketika Gaara berbicara. Ini musim dingin yang membingungkan. Bulan ini, bulan Desember. Awal Desember yang sudah membuat Hinata pusing. Hinata jadi ingat akan perkataan Sasuke. Di akhir tahun ini, Sasuke akan menjadi Vampire seutuhnya. Hinata tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya di akhir tahun nanti.

''Aku takut dia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya, dan meminum darahku tanpa kendali, dia bisa mati'' Hinata merapatkan mantelnya, udara semakin menusuk menjelang malam ini. Anak-anak yang bermain sudah di jemput para orang tua mereka, melindunginya, dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka di rumah bersama keluarga. Hinata sungguh iri, dia tidak bisa merasakan hal itu.

''Maka dari itu kau harus memberitaunya'' Hinata terdiam. Gaara sedikit bingung dengan tingkah temannya ini, biasanya dia tidak pernah sebimbang ini. Gaara dapat mengerti apa yang Hinata rasakan. Pasti sulit untuk memberitau rahasia besar yang sulit di pikir secara logika.

''Sepertinya dia mencintaimu''

''Aku tau. Dan aku juga seperti itu'' Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke tertarik padanya, tapi dia tidak ingin Sasuke terlibat pada masalahnya. Terlebih lagi dia adalah vampire. Aroma Hinata memang menggoda, tapi dia tidak boleh meminum darahnya hal itu akan membuatnya mati. Dan Hinata tidak mau itu.

''Sepertinya aku harus memberitaunya''

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang bernuansa Eropa itu, Kakashi berdiri melihat bulan di luar sana. Mengabaikan pemuda yang ia belakangi, dia bingung harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Ternyata pemuda ini penasaran juga. Kakashi lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda itu yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Kakashi duduk dan membaca novel senonoh favoritnya. Mungkin tingkahnya ini membuat pemuda itu kesal, karena terus di abaikan. Urat sabarnya seperti putus, pemuda itu menggebrak mejanya.

BRAAAKKK!

''Hei! Apa kau tuli? Aku sedari tadi menunggu jawabanmu!'' Kakashi menutup novelnya lalu menghela nafas. Sepertinya banyak sekali kebahagiaan yang ia buang melalui helaan nafasnya itu. Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi pertanyaannya itu sangat sulit untuk di jawab.

''Kau lebih baik pulang Sasuke!''

Pemuda itu. Sasuke. Tetap bersikeras untuk tetap disini hingga mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan. Hal itu membuat Kakashi semakin repot, dia seperti sedang di tagih hutang saja!.

''Baiklah, apa yang kau mau?'' Sasuke merasa ingin membenturkan kepala pria itu ke tembok sekarang juga. Apa ini dampak dari membaca buku tak berguna itu? Jelas-jelas dia ingin jawaban yang jelas dari pertanyaannya itu.

''Aku ingin tau, sebenarnya siapa Hinata itu?'' ucap Sasuke penuh tekanan dalam kata-katanya. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah Kakashi yang nampak kelelahan. Dia berdiri lagi dan memandang bulan, membelakanginya lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak mengabaikannya.

''Hinata adalah manusia setengah iblis''

Mata Sasuke melebar.

''Apa?'' sungguh ini sangat mengejutkan dari yang dia sangka. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Tiba-tiba sosok Hinata muncul di benaknya. Gadis yang dia sukai ternyata adalah seorang...

Iblis

.

.

.

Bulan sabit. Malam ini bulan sabit. Madara sudah tidak sabar menanti eksekusi dari rencananya. Dia menatap langit yang menampilkan cahaya senyuman yang berasal dari bulan dari ruangannya yang besar itu. Kakek berumur dua ratusan itu terus memikirkan rencana sepanjang malam. Wajahnya yang muda itu tampak sedikit lelah. Dan malam ini dia ingin ketenangan sejenak, tapi ketenangan itu pudar saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

''Maaf Madara-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu'' ujar pria berkacamata itu. Madara membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap pria berambut abu itu.

''Siapa?''

''Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi dia orang yang pernah anda bawa kemari'' Madara mengernyitkan alisnya, berusaha mengingat siapa orang itu.

''Begitukah? Biarkan dia masuk'' pria itu pun menuruti kata tuannya dan membiarkan pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar masuk ke ruangannya. Saat pemuda itu masuk, raut wajah Madara berubah.

''Oh ternyata kau, kenapa baru sekarang kau datang kesini'' Madara berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, dan mata merahnya menatapnya dengan intens.

''Kau tau? Betapa sulitnya menemuimu?''

''Baiklah, aku maafkan. Apa yang ingin kau beritau? Maksudku informasi apa yang kau dapat?'' pemuda itu menyeringai, dia bersandar pada tembok dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Madara semakin penasaran saat melihat seringaian pemuda itu.

''Apakah kau tau? gadis yang bersama cucumu kemarin bukanlah seorang vampire yang sempat kita sangka'' pemuda itu menggantung ucapannya. Ia ingin sedikit mempermainkannya. Terlihat di raut wajah Madara yang sudah tak sabar. Biar pun ruangan ini gelap, tapi pemuda itu masih bisa melihat raut wajah penasaran Madara.

''Apa maksudmu?'' sepertinya pemuda itu berhasil mempermainkannya, terbukti dari ucapan Madara yang sepertinya tak sabaran itu.

''Dia adalah iblis, manusia setengah iblis'' Madara tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, tapi terkejutannya itu terganti oleh seringaian setannya itu.

''Iblis ya? Itu berarti kekuatan dan kekekalan'' pemuda itu menautkan alisnya. Melihat ekspresi Madara yang berubah liar dan auranya bertambah gelap. Pemuda itu masih menunggu Madara menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sepertinya Madara ingin mempermainkannya juga, karena telah membuatnya penasaran akan maksud ucapannya itu.

''Biarpun iblis sangat berbahaya bagi vampire, tapi dia bisa memberikan kekuatan yang lebih besar melebihi apapun jika kita memakan jantungnya setelah kita bunuh dia. Beratus-ratus tahun aku menuggu hal ini'' Madara kali ini sangat antusias.

''Tapi, tidak semudah itu kau bisa membunuhnya. Dia hanya bisa di bunuh dengan menusukkan belati suci tepat ke jantungnya dan kau pasti tau bahwa kau tidak bisa menyentuh belati suci itu''

''Kau benar juga. Tapi, bukankah kau yang akan membunuhnya? Kita sudah setuju kan akan perjanjian itu''

''Aku bukan vampire. Jika aku bekerja sama denganmu tidak ada untungnya bagiku'' pemuda itu menatap bosan pada Madara, sungguh kakek berparas pemuda ini sangat licik, semua Uchiha sangat licik .

''Kau berikan gadis itu padaku dan aku akan memberikan kekekalan kepadamu dan sebagian kekuatanku. Bagaimana?'' pemuda itu menyeringai penuh arti.

''Baik. Aku setuju''

''Berikan gadis itu saat bulan biru, tepat akhir Januari. Saat gadis itu menjadi iblis sepenuhnya'' Madara menyeringai lagi. Dia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dunia miliknya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, bahkan pasukan monsternya pun sudah siap dan kali ini dia seperti mendapatkan jackpot besar dalam rencananya.

''Dan saat itu pula kita akan menyatakan perang pada pemburu sialan itu dan cucu kesayanganku''

.

.

.

''Maka dari itu kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, bila kau gegabah kau bisa mati''

Kakashi berbalik lagi menghadap Sasuke, kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius.

''Bila kau meminum darahnya satu tetes pun kau bisa mati. Memang aromanya sangat menggoda, jadi kau harus menekan nafsumu yang haus darah itu. Bahkan jika Hinata sudah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya, dia bisa membunhmu hanya sekali remasan di dada dan jantungmu akan hancur seketika'' Sasuke terlihat semakin bingung.

''Seperti itukah?''

''Sepertinya tugas kita kali ini melindungi Hinata, aku yakin jika Madara tau ini dia akan mengincar Hinata. Kau harus melindunginya juga Sasuke''

''Aku mengerti''

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Karena tugas yang begitu banyak, dia harus pulang sore. Hinata merasa ada orang yang mengintaianya atau lebih tepat mengikutinya. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan orang itu, tapi sayangnya harus gagal karena orang itu mendorong tubuhnya dan menyudutkannya di dinding. Hinata dapat melihat wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari sore, dan membuatnya semakin rupawan.

''Aku tau siapa kau'' orang itu semakin menekan tubuhnya. Hinata tampak terkejut.

''Kita tidak bisa membicarakannya disini'' Dia menepis kedua tangannya yang sekarang sedang mengurungnya, dan hal itu membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sial! Aroma Hinata semakin menggoda. Orang itu, Sasuke. Menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dan menarik tangan Hinata.

''Di atap saja!''

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan, mengalun pelan seperti sebuah melodi yang sedang di mainkan. Hinata merapatkan blazernya, angin musim dingin ini menusuk tubuhnya, tapi itu tidak membantu. Sasuke yang melihat itu melepas blazer dan memakaikannya kepada Hinata. Hinata bingung, apa dia tidak kedinginan?

''Kau lupa aku ini vampire, aku tidak bisa merasakan dingin, karena tubuhku sendiri saja sudah dingin'' Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Pantas saja, saat Sasuke menarik tangannya, tangannya terasa dingin.

Angin masih terus berhembus membawa angin dingin kepada mereka. Rambut mereka bergerak seiring alunan ingin. Hinata semakin dingin, Sasuke bergerak maju untuk memeluknya, walaupun tubuhnya tidak menawarkan kehangatan, tapi setidaknya dia bisa memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Sasuke sesaat melupakan nafsu vampire-nya.

''Bukankah kau iblis? Kenapa masih kedinginan?'' bisiknya. Aroma vanilla menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan.

''Pasti, Kakashi sialan itu yang memberitaumu'' Hinata meremas kemeja Sasuke. Dia takut Sasuke akan membencinya akan hal itu. Hinata dapat merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengerat.

''Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitaumu, tapi kau sudah terlanjur tau'' Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata.

''Bagaimana bisa?'' Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti akan kata-kata Sasuke.

''Bagaimana bisa? Kau menjadi iblis?'' Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hinata tertawa kecil.

''Pertanyaan sama untukmu. Kenapa kau bisa jadi vampire?'' Hinata menatap Sasuke intens, menuggu Sasuke bercerita. Sasuke terkekeh melihat muka polosnya. Dia seperti anak kecil yang menunggu di ceritakan suatu dongeng oleh ibunya.

''Baiklah. Ayahku adalah seorang vampire sedangkan ibuku hanya manusia biasa, dan kakakku seorang vampire sepenuhnya, vampire yang hebat. Ayahku dan kakakku adalah vampire yang hebat. Tapi mereka semua sudah meninggal'' Sasuke menghentikan kisahnya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

''Mereka di bunuh oleh kakekku. Ketua klan Uchiha, klan vampire. Dia gila akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang akan menghalanginya, termasuk ayah dan kakakku, mungkin...'' Sasuke menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

''Dia akan membunuhku selanjutnya''

Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang sepertinya semakin bingung. Kisah hidup Sasuke sangat rumit. Seperti tersesat dalam mossaic yang tak pernah menemukan jalan keluar.

''Bagaimana denganmu?'' Hinata menoleh. Lalu dia tersenyum.

''Ibuku adalah iblis yang selalu menggoda pria saat mimpi dan akan membawanya kepada kematian. Dia adalah iblis yang cantik. Walaupun aku tidak tau wajahnya seperti apa, tapi aku yakin dia cantik, tidak seperti iblis lain yang wajahnya buruk rupa'' dia tertawa kecil, lalu menatap ke depan. Seperti melihat angan-angan yang sulit di jangkau.

''Tapi saat dia mendatangi ayahku, dia jatuh cinta kepada ayahku. Bahkan dia mendatanginya di kehidupan nyata bukan mimpi. Dan setelah itu lahirlah aku!'' dia tertawa lagi.

''Apakah kau tau? Ibuku hanya mengandungku dalam satu hari'' Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Kisah hidup Hinata rasanya seperti dongeng tengah malam yang sering di ceritakan para ibu kepada anaknya saat menjelang tidur.

''Tapi setelah itu, ibuku di bawa oleh suruhan dari neraka dan dia di hukum tidak boleh menginjak bumi lagi selamanya. Dia hanya pernah menyentuhku, menciumku, dan menggendongku satu kali. Itulah yang dikatakan ayahku. Tapi, sayang dia sudah meninggal karena sakit yang di deritanya.

'' Sasuke masih menyimak apa yang di ceritakan oleh Hinata. Dia jadi teringat akan kata-kata Kakashi bahwa dia harus melindungi Hinata.

''Aku harap dia datang ke mimpiku dan membawaku mati'' Sasuke tersentak akan ucapan Hinata. Dia langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

''Kau tidak boleh mati! Aku janji akan melindungimu, aku janji'' Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan kemejannya basah. Bukan, ini bukan salju yang sekarang mulai menuruni bumi. Ini air mata Hinata.

''Aku mencintaimu Hinata''

Hari itu, hari dimana Hinata menurunkan air matanya untuk pertama kali dalam perubahan hidupnya. Dan saat itu pula, hari dimana ia mendapat ciuman pertamanya dari kekasih pertamanya dalam hidup Hinata.

Dia akan selalu mengingat hari itu. Hari yang membuatnya jantungnya berdebar. Namun siapa sangka? Mungkin hari itu, adalah awal dari perubahan hidup terbesar Hinata dengan musibah yang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Apa ini udah panjang? Sebenernya ini kesulitan saya dalam membuat fic. Kurang panjang. Soalnya kadang2 suka mentok idenya jadi kurang panjang deh...

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melihat kejadian itu? Aku benci diriku sendiri, aku benci dia, aku benci mereka, dan aku benci musim dingin. Aku rindu musim semi dimana bunga sakura bermekaran. Musim yang mengingatkanku akan dia, dimana aku jatuh kepadanya, dibawah pohon sakura dengan kelopak bertebaran. Tapi, sekarang musim dingin. Hatiku dingin seakan retak jika tersentuh. Kau tau betapa besar cintaku padamu? Mungkin lebih besar dari gadis yang sekarang ada di pelukanmu yang kau cium baru saja.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu Sasuke...

.

.

Aku membencimu Hinata...

.

.

**Black blue rose**

**Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa Hinata akhir-akhir ini cenderung agresif dan 'nakal'. Tapi, hal itu hanya berlaku sebentar saja, hanya di depan Sakura. Sasuke dapat melihat itu.

Hinata mulai berani menciumnya di depan Sakura, bahkan di depan rekan 'kerjanya'. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka, tapi Hinata yang seperti ini sangat diluar karakternya. Kepribadiannya sering berubah-ubah.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menelusuri langit senja bertabur warna jingga yang kontras saat mengenai putih salju. Mengingat bahwa ini sudah minggu kedua bulan Desember, dan dia sudah mengalami berbagai perubahan pada tubuhnya. Indranya peka, matanya berubah merah dan juga taring, kukunya yang memanjang kala malam hari, dan hal yang paling dia takuti adalah nafsu darahnya yang semakin kuat. Dia tidak mau mati sia-sia karena meminum darah Hinata.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkah ragu untuk mencapai tujuannya. Sedikit helaan nafas berusaha mengurangi beban hidupnya. Sasuke berjalan cepat sebelum malam tiba. Dia tidak mau berubah di depan gadisnya.

Hatinya terus mengucapkan doa agar malam ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Hinata terus menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Pria yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan asap yang sangat dia benci, hinata mendekat ke arahnya, menarik kerahnya dan berbisik kepadanya.

''Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan merokok di depanku'' Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di wajah Hinata, sontak hinata pun terbatuk. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi pacarnya itu.

''Apa yang kau lakukan!'' Sasuke memasukan rokok itu ke mulut Hinata.

''Coba dulu! Rasanya enak'' Hinata sama sekali tidak menghisapnya, dia membuangnya dan menginjaknya, lalu kembali menatapnya.

''Biasanya kau sangat agresif'' Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang saat ini terus menatapnya.

''Atau kau mau aku yang agresif'' Hinata merasa Sasuke yang saat ini sangat beda. Auranya berbeda. Dan tanpa peringatan Sasuke sudah mencium Hinata mendorongnya ke ranjang. Hinata mau tidak mau membalasnya. Memeluknya lembut.

.

.

.

''Arrgghh!''

Sedari tadi teriakan terus terdengar dari kamar dan suara benda yang di banting. Kamarnya sangat berantakan, rambutnya kusut, wajahnya lelah dan sembab. Gadis yang menderita. Itulah dia saat ini, perasaan yang tidak bisa di sampaikan sangat menyakitkan di hatinya.

Sungguh pemuda itu miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain dia. Kata itulah yang hanya keluar dari mulutnya. Dia akan membunuh siapapun yang mendekatinya, itulah janjinya saat pemuda itu pernah terlelap di pangkuannya. Dimana butiran bunga sakura terus bertebaran. Di bawah pohon Sakura, musim semi 3 tahun lalu.

''Aku benci Hyuuga''

.

.

''Akan ku bunuh kau Hinata''

.

.

.

Mereka terus berpagutan, senja jingga berganti gelap malam. Suhu ruangan berubah panas. Hinata dapat merasakan pelukkan Sasuke terus mengerat, seakan menginginkan kehangatan lebih pada tubuh dinginnya.

Hinata membuka matanya. Dia dapat melihat kulit wajah putih Sasuke, dia terus menatap matanya yang masih tertutup.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, dengan Hinata yang terus menatapnya.

Mata merah itu terbuka.

Ini gawat!

Hinata berusaha melepaskan Sasuke, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Hinata ingat, Kakashi pernah memberikan penawar untuk Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang dan itu berhasil membuatnya lepas dari cengkramannya.

Hinata berlari ke laci di sebrang ranjang. Dia terus merogoh laci, sampai berhasil menemukannya.

Ketemu!

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan menubrukannya ke dinding, dan kembali menciumnnya. Penawarnya tergeletak di atas laci, Hinata berusaha menggapainya.

Sasuke sudah mencapai lehernya.

Hinata terus menggapainya. Setelah berhasil dia langsung menusukan suntikan penawar itu tepat di lehernya.

Dia dapat melihat matanya yang berubah hitam lagi dan kuku dan taringnya yang kembali seperti semula.

Sasuke terjatuh tepat di pundaknya, Hinata berusaha menahan beban tambahan pada tubuhnya, namun gagal tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk. Dia memeluk Sasuke dan membelai pipinya lembut.

''Kau sedang keadaan labil Sasuke''

Hinata menaruh kepala Sasuke secara perlahan ke lantai, dan berdiri untuk berhadapaan di kaca.

Bibirnya bengkak. Rambutnya berantakan. Dan dia menemukan sedikit luka goresan di lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah memar. Dia beruntung; Hinata tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, matilah dia.

''Hampir saja!''

.

.

.

Hinata harus menjaga jaraknya dari Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terus emosi, hal itu membuat seluruh temannya. Dia tau hal itu, untuk dirinya juga, tapi emosi dan jiwanya telah terikat oleh Hinata. Tanpa ada Hinata emosinya semakin meningkat, terlebih saat keadaannya seperti ini.

Ini sudah minggu ke tiga, Sasuke semakin tak terkendali bahkan dia pernah menghisap darah salah satu siswa yang sedang piket saat senja. Hal ini membuat Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Naruto kelimpungan.

Naruto adalah salah satu korban keganasan Sasuke. Saat itu dia berusaha menahan Sasuke agar tidak menerkam salah satu gadis di jalan yang sepi. Tubuhnya terlempar jauh, dan gadis itu pun mati tak berdaya.

Kakashi telah memberikan mereka vaksin darah agar vampire tidak bisa meminum darah mereka, karena tugas mereka menjaga Sasuke yang sedang dalam proses vampire sepenuhnya.

Matahari senja masuk melalui celah jendela kelas, sinarnya mengenai wajah Sasuke yang tampak berkelip seperti berlian. Shikamaru menghela nafas, ia yakin kali ini sepertinya akan lebih berat lagi.

Seharusnya mereka membunuh vampire, tapi kenapa sekarang harus menjaganya. Kelas yang hanya terisi empat pemuda itu hanya diisi keheningan masing-masing memilih menyibukan diri mereka sendiri dengan benda yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Keheningan harus terhenti tak kala terdengar suara tembakan. Sontak mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dan berlari kearah asal suara.

Sasuke merasa jiwanya terguncang perasaannya tidak enak, dia segera menyusul temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

.

.

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di koridor sepi yang terpenuhi cahaya jingga. Harusnya minggu ini semakin dingin tapi malah menghangat.

Cahaya itu sangat indah sehingga seperti membuat aurora jingga di langit. Hinata meratapi hidupnya yang terasa seperti terkurung dalam maze besar.

Sebenarnya dia rindu Sasuke, sepertinya ide untuk menjauhkan Sasuke termasuk ide cemerlang, tapi membuatnya sakit juga. Jiwa mereka sudah terikat. Mereka tidak bisa di pisahkan.

Hinata sangat ingin berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke saat ini. Pelukan yang tidak memberikan kehangatan untuk aliran darahnya. Tapi, membuat kehangatan di hati.

.

.

Sungguh Hinata rindu Sasuke.

BRAAKK!

Hinata merasakan sakit menjalar di punggungnya, setelah seseorang mendorongnya dan menubrukan tubuhnya ke dinding di koridor.

Hinata dapat merasakan benda dingin melekat di dada sebelah kirinya. Dia membuka matanya.

Dia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat tersiksa perasaannya. Hinata tersenyum kecut ketika, melihat siapa yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke dadanya.

''Kau kenapa?''

''Diam kau!'' gadis itu menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Hal ini, membuat Hinata senang, seperti menonton sebuah komedi tanpa naskah.

''Sepertinya perasaanmu terluka. Gadis yang cinta Sasuke hingga gila''

''SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!''

''Tapi aku ingin bercanda denganmu''

''Kau jauhi Sasuke! Kau tidak pantas dengannya! Bahkan dia tidak mencintaimu'' Hinata terkekeh, menertawakan sifat bodoh gadis yang ada di depannya.

''Apa? Kau pikir kau pantas? Asal kau tau Sasuke sangat mencintaiku, aku tau kau mengetahui itu, tapi tidak mau mengaku-''

''SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!''

''Atau aku akan melepaskan peluru ini dan menembus jantungmu, sehingga kau tidak bisa melihat Sasuke lagi'' Hinata menyeringai.

''Apa kau sudah pernah dicium olehnya? apa kau pernah di peluk olehnya? apa kau tau seminggu yang lalu dia menciumku sangat protektif bahkan kita sudah pernah-''

''SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM''

.

.

DOOORRR!

.

.

Wajahnya penuh dengan darah, seragamnya penuh darah. Tubuh gadis di depannya tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah terus mengalir dari dadanya.

Tubuhnya lemas, pistol di genggamannya yang penuh darah jatuh. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa, tubuhnya gemetar.

Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Gaara yang melihat pemandangan berdarah itu terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Mereka dapat melihat tubuh Hinata yang penuh darah. Bau amis menguar di koridor senja itu.

''SAKURA!''

Mereka segera mendekat. Shikamaru baru ingat, Sasuke sedang menyusul mereka. Ini gawat! Jika dia melihat ini dia akan marah besar belum lagi darah Hinata yang berceceran, pasti akan mengundang nafsu darahnya.

''Gaara cepat tahan Sasuke!''

''Apa yang harus ditahan?''

Mata mereka terbelalak. Ini sudah terlambat.

''S-sasuke''

Mereka dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang merah penuh amarah. Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar. Derap langkah Sasuke yang semakin dekat dapat di dengar Sakura.

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Sakura terlempar hingga ke ujung koridor.

''Sasuke!''

Naruto terasa sakit saat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sakura begitu saja, dia ingin membalas perbuatan Sasuke namun tubuhnya kaku.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah tubuh Hinata.

''H-hinata''

Sasuke dapat menghirup aroma darah segar yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata, dan sialnya dia tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu darahnya.

''Gawat! Gaara!'' Gaara pun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan Sasuke yang terus berontak. Shikamaru terus mencari penawar itu di tasnya.

Tubuh Gaara terlempar, Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja langsung menahan Sasuke yang sedang kalut. Naruto menendang Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke yang menghindar sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Hinata. Begitu Sasuke maju, Naruto menahannya lagi bahkan sudah mulai menyerang Sasuke.

''Shikamaru cepat!''

''Aku sudah dapat!''

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Shikamaru menusukkan suntikan itu tepat di lehernya. Sasuke kembali seperti semula, dan terjatuh.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dan Gaara yang baru saja bangkit sambil menggendong Sakura yang terluka di kepalanya.

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya Frustasi.

.

.

''Bagaimana ini?''

.

.

**Tbc**

yang sasuke kena matahari terus kinclong itu, saya ngikutin edward di twilight. Btw udah pada nonton breaking dawn 2 belom?

Aduh sumpah seru bgt! Jadi pengen nonton lagi edward sama bellanya keren bgt!

Jadi curhat...

Disini saya buat Sakura itu cinta gila sama sasuke. Jadi dia gitu deh...

Reviewwww!


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC and many more**

.

.

.

''Dia baik-baik saja''

Kakashi keluar dari ruangan yang tersegel itu. Awalnya dia sedikit terkejut Sakura menembak Hinata, Sakura yang dia kenal selama ini ternyata mempunyai cinta yang begitu besar kepada Sasuke.

''Luka tembakan seperti ini tidak akan membunuhnya, hanya saja dia butuh waktu kurang lebih seminggu''

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas kelegaannya, ia berharap agar misi ini segera selesai. Ini tugas yang sangat berat, dia harus melindungi temannya yang ternyata musuhnya sendiri dan gadis iblis yang tak pernah disangkanya, dan yang menambah bebannya adalah mereka yang sudah terikat emosinya hal itu membuat mereka yang seharusnya di pisahkan tapi membutuhkan satu sama lain.

''Ruangan Hinata sudah ku segel. Vampire tidak bisa masuk, jadi Sasuke tidak bisa masuk. Keadaan Sasuke saat ini sudah mencapai tahap akhir kalian berhati-hatilah!''

Sepertinya Shikamaru dan Gaara tidak bisa istirahat untuk sejenak.

''Dan juga...''

Shikamaru dan Gaara yang semula menunduk menoleh kearah Kakashi yang wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

''Kita harus mempersiapkan diri, Madara menginginkan Hinata untuk kekuatannya cepat atau lambat Hinata pasti akan diambil, kita harus melindungi Hinata bukan untuk keselamatannya saja tapi demi keselamatan umat manusia juga...''

Kali ini beban mereka beribu kali lipat lebih banyak.

''Dimana Sakura dan Naruto ?''

''Naruto sedang berusaha menenangkannya''

.

.

.

Naruto menatap nanar ke arah gadis di depannya. Wajahnya kusut, pecahan kaca berceceran dan darah terus keluar dari tangan kirinya. Bukan urat nadi tapi darah itu keluar dari lengan atas gadis malang itu.

''APA KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI HAH?!''

Naruto datang tepat waktu, mungkin kalau tidak gadis itu sudah meregang nyawa. Bagaimana terlukanya Naruto saat melihat gadis yang dia cintai mau memutuskan urat nadinya karena laki-laki lain. Dengan sigap Naruto menepis pisau yang akan mengantarkan ajal gadis itu, dan karena tepisan itu pisau itu menggores lengan atasnya.

''Apa kau begitu cintanya padanya?'' suaranya meredup.

''Apa kau pernah mendengar kata cinta dari Sasuke?''

''Kenangan manismu itu hanyalah sebuah klise yang Sasuke buat! Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat! Yang dia cintai hanya Hinata dari dulu hingga sekarang! Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu! SADARLAH!''

''Cukup! aku tau, aku tau itu. Maka dari itu aku ingin membunuhnya, aku pikir dengan matinya Hinata Sasuke akan melupakannya dan berpaling padaku. Apa dia sudah mati?''

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan ucapannya, apa dia sangat terobsesi pada Sasuke. Naruto sangat marah, ternyata dia mencintai perempuan yang salah.

PLAKK!

''DASAR BODOH!'' suaranya meninggi lagi. Panas terasa di pipi Sakura yang basah karena air mata.

''Hinata tidak akan mati hanya di tembak begitu saja. Dia iblis'' Sakura membulatkan matanya. Kenapa dia baru tau?

''Dan juga emosi mereka sudah terikat, walaupun Hinata mati Sasuke tidak akan berpaling dari Hinata'' isak tangis menyayat hati terdengar lagi. Naruto maju memeluknya, darahnya menempel di tangan kemeja putih yang kontras dengan warna merah darah.

''Berhentilah mencintainya dan mulilah mencintaiku''

.

.

.

Saat itu awal aku memasuki masa senior. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sama denganku aku berdiri menunggu angin musim semi datang. Saat itu mataku menangkap Sasuke yang sedang terlihat bingung dengan secarik kertas ditangannya, seragam baru senior melekat di tubuhnya aku belum tau namanya. Dia menghampiriku.

''Apa kau tau dimana alamat sekolah ini?'' dia menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Dan saat itu yang ku tau dia satu sekolah denganku.

''Ini sekolah baruku, di sana kau tinggal jalan lurus saja!'' dia mengangguk lalu tersenyum singkat, aku terpesona.

''Siapa namamu!'' dia berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik.

''Uchiha Sasuke!''

''Namaku Sakura!'' dia mendekati lagi setelah berjalan beberapa langkah sebelumnya.

''Ada Sakura di bawah sakura eh?'' aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku sontak aku memejamkan mataku, tapi yang ku tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

''Kau kenapa? Ini ada kelopak sakura di rambutmu warnanya sangat kontras dengan rambutmu'' Aku merasa sangat malu saat itu, dia lalu memberikan kelopak sakura itu yang sampai sekarang masih kusimpan. Dan sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Semakin lama hubungan kami semakin dekat, aku mulai tau segalanya tentang Sasuke, tapi ada hal yang Sasuke sukai tapi ku benci.

''Sasuke warna apa yang kau sukai'' senja itu hanya ada aku dan dia di kelas. Dia melihat keluar jendela ke arah kebun yang terhampar pohon sakura.

''Biru dan Lavender''

Aku melihat tujuan matanya, dan benar saja sedari tadi yang ia lihat adalah Hinata.

''Tapi lavender bukan warna itu nama bunga''

''Terserah'' Dia berdiri meninggalkanku sendirian, saat itu aku menangis untuk pertama kalinya di tahun seniorku, sisi egoisku seketika muncul.

Keeseokan harinya Sasuke mengajakku ke kebun sakura yang kemarin dilihatnya. Aku tau yang dia cari, aku tau yang dia inginkan. Saat itu kami hanya duduk di bawah pohon sakura dalam diam. Dia terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia hanya mencari Hinata.

Aku terkejut saat dia tidur di pangkuanku.

''Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi, aku lelah''

Hatiku sangat sakit melihat Sasuke yang terluka, dia pasti kecewa karena gadis itu tidak datang. Aku mengelus rambutnya perlahan melihat wajah rupawan yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayangku.

''Aku berjanji akan membuatmu berpaling dan bahagia disisiku''

...

Tapi sekarang aku sudah menghapus janjiku itu. Aku membuka buku mini yang menyimpan kelopak bunga layu itu dan mengambilnya. Kubuka jendela kamarku, angin dingin merasuki ruanganku ku rentangkan tanganku keluar dan membuka telapaknya yang sedari tadi menggenggam bunga layu kecil membiarkannya tertiup angin melayang di udara dan tertimbun salju. Aku berdoa agar salju dapat menimbun cintaku. Aku ingin membuka hatiku untuk sang matahari, aku ingin menjalankan hatiku yang baru untuk...

.

.

Naruto

.

.

''Lepaskan aku!''

''Sasuke kau tidak boleh ke ruangan Hinata!'' tiga pemuda ini berusaha menghentikan vampire baru yang telah bangun dari masa labilnya.

Tapi seperti biasa pertahanan mereka lemah melawan vampire baru yang sedang marah. Sepertinya mereka harus berlatih lebih keras. Mereka terlempar sejauh 3 meter akibat dorongan kuat Sasuke. Setelah merasa bebas Sasuke segera berlari ke ruangan Hinata.

''Biarkan saja! Dia tidak akan bisa masuk ikuti saja dia''

Mereka hanya bisa menurut apa kata Kakashi. Dan menyusul Sasuke. Mereka dapat melihat Sasuke yang terus mencoba masuk.

''Kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk! Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi!'' Sasuke terus mencoba memasuki ruangan Hinata setelah berhasil mendobrak pintunya. Dia bisa melihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah di dalam sana.

''Sasuke kau tidak akan bisa memasukinya'' Naruto sangat perihatin melihat sahabatnya frustasi seperti itu.

''Diam kau!''

''Semuanya ikut ke ruanganku. Termasuk kau Sasuke''

.

.

.

''Untukmu Sasuke kuberitau, ruangan Hinata sudah ku segel vampire mana pun tidak akan bisa masuk, termasuk kau vampire baru''

''Cih...''

''Ini untuk keselamatanmu dan Hinata, saat ini Madara mengincar Hinata untuk menambah kekuatannya. Dan kalian juga harus banyak berlatih untuk menghadapi Madara, terutama kau Sasuke'' Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

''Kumohon aku ingin bertemu Hinata sekali ini saja!'' ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memohon, mau tak mau Kakashi harus mengabulkannya.

''Baiklah bawa Hinata kesini Gaara! Dan jangan lupa memberikan ini sebelum kau membawanya'' Kakashi melempar sebuah suntikan kepada Gaara.

''Apa itu!''

''Hah...itu agar darah Hinata tidak terlalu menguar aromanya, jadi kau bisa menahan nafsu darahmu itu''

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya menunggu hingga Gaara datang. Sasuke dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat dan setelah itu dobrakan pintu.

''Ada apa Gaara?!''

''Hah...hah..hah''

''Cepat jelaskan!''

''Segelnya hancur Hinata Tidak ada di ruangannya!''

Semuanya sukses dibuat terkejut, Kakashi membelalakan matanya.

''Tidak mungkin...''

Sasuke membatu tangan terkepal kuat, kuku jarinya memanjang aura merah keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia menyebutkan nama penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

''Madara...''

.

.

.

**TBC**

aduh senen ulangan! T.T

maap baru apdet seminggu ini banyak tugas pusing bgt. di chapter ini saya masukkan bagaimana pertama kali sakura ketemu yang udah riviw,maap ga bisa di sebutin satu2.

Reviewwww!


	6. Chapter 6

''Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya''

Tangan kasarnya membelai pipi Hinata yang bertolak belakang dengan tekstur tangannya. Masih terbalut dress putih panjang, Hinata di baringkan di atas tempat tidur yang tidak memberikan kenyamanan.

''Ternyata ini semudah mencuri permen dari bayi, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi penguasa dunia hahahaha''

''Tapi, tuan kita harus menunggu gadis ini hingga menjadi iblis''

''Tenang saja aku sudah mempunyai ramuan untuk mempercepat prosesnya...'' dia menunjukan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan ungu dari dalam kantongnya kepada anak buahnya.

''...Sasuke sebentar lagi kau akan menikmati pertunjukannya''

.

.

.

**Black Blue Rose**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Fantasy**

.

.

.

Ruangan ini seakan tak berpenghuni, sejak 5 jam hilangnya Hinata mereka seakan di kutuk menjadi batu, duduk, diam tanpa sedikit pun pergerakan. Sasuke muak dengan suasana di ruangan ini, bagaimana bisa ? Hinata hilang atau lebih mendekati di culik dan mereka hanya bisa diam. Apakah mereka tidak tau ? Hal ini akan berdampak pada manusia juga?

Sasuke menghampiri Kakashi yang duduk termenung dengan tergesa-gesa lalu dia menarik kerahnya dengan kasar, mata merahnya semakin gelap tak kala Kakashi hanya diam tanpa reaksi apapun.

''Jangan diam saja! Kau tau Hinata dalam bahaya bahkan manusia juga dalam bahaya!'' Kakashi melepaskan cengkraman di kerahnya, dia menghela nafas berat.

''Satu-satunya jalan kita harus ke Kastil Hitam, tempat Madara berada''

''Ternyata dari tadi kau sudah tau, kenapa hanya diam saja! Ayo!''

''Tunggu dulu Sasuke, masalahnya Madara mempunyai ratusan monster dan kita tidak mempunyai persiapan untuk itu''

''Apa ? Lalu bagaimana?'' Seketika melintas di pikiran Kakashi, ide yang sepertinya akan berhasil melewati situasi ini.

''Aku punya kenalan, dia pembuat senjata terhebat yang pernah ku kenal, ayo kita kesana! Dan Naruto hubungi Sakura!''

''Baik!''

.

.

.

Mereka semua sampai di sebuah gubuk kumuh, yang berada di tengah hutan mereka semua terheran, ternyata di tengah hutan masih ada rumah ? Naruto yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kecut mulai meragukan apa yang Kakashi bilang, yang dia bayangkan adalah sebuah Laboratorium yang super besar bukan gubuk kecil ini.

''Kalian meragukanku ? Ayo ikut aku !''

Mereka pun segera mengikutinya rasa penasaran yang besar membangun tekat mereka. Dengan langkah ragu mereka mulai memasuki gubuk itu, kali ini mereka mulai meragukan Kakashi lagi karena didalamnya sama saja seperti gubuk kecil, hanya ada tempat tidur berdebu dan dua pintu , pintu pertama pintu yang mereka lewati sedangkan yang satunya mungkin toilet.

''Jiraiyaaaa!''

''Jiraiyaaaa!''

terdengar suara kunci pintu dari pintu kedua. Dan akhirnya keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya berjubah putih yang kontras dengan rambutnya.

''Hey! Kakashi sudah lama tak bertemu!''

''Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu disini, aku mau senjatamu''

''Wow! terburu-buru sekali tuan, kau tidak mau minum teh bersamaku?''

''Jangan bercanda! Ini darurat anak iblis di culik klan vampire dan apabila vampire menggunakan iblis maka kau tau dampaknya kan? kami butuh senjatamu untuk melawan ratusan monster'' perubahan wajah jiraiya terlihat saat Kakashi menjelaskannya.

''Ayo ikut aku!''

.

.

.

''Wow! bagaimana bisa kau membuat lab di bawah tanah?''

''Hey kau! Bocah kuning! Bisakah diam sebentar!''

''Sombong sekali kau kakek tua!''

Mereka sangat takjub akan yang mereka lihat, laboratorium bawah tanah dengan segudang senjata, ternyata gubuk tua hanyalah sebuah properti untuk menutupi semua ini, sementara mereka sibuk terpesona Kakashi dan Jiraiya mencari senjata.

''Hey kau yang rambutnya merah ini senjatamu!'' Gaara yang merasa ciri-cirinya di sebut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari senjata-senjata. Jiraiya melemparkan 2 buah samurai kepada Gaara.

''Samurai itu bisa mengeluarkan laser dari titik yang ada di ujung pisau yang akan membelah yang ada di hadapannya''

''Boleh kucoba ?''

''Tidak disini bocah!''

''Dan kau pirang! Ini senjatamu!'' dengan cara yang sama Jiraiya melemparkan senjatanya ke Naruto, tapi senjata Naruto jauh lebih besar dari punya Gaara, semacam sniper.

''Sniper itu, sebenarnya hanya sniper biasa''

''Apa!?'' Dengan berat hati Naruto menerima senjatanya.

''Dan rambut pink, kau bisa menggunakan senapan ini, kau harus menembakannya kearah temanmu yang sedang menyerang, senapan itu merupakan senapan prisai, jadi temanmu akan terlindungi dari ancaman musuh''

''Dan yang terakhir kau bocah nanas''

''Tunggu! Kau bilang yang terakhir? Mana senjataku?!'' Sasuke protes atas yang dikatakan kakek tua ini, bagaimana mungkin dia melawan monster tanpa senjata.

''Kau vampire, kau pasti bisa melawannya tanpa senjata apapun di tanganmu'' apa? Jadi Sasuke bisa melawan monster tanpa senjata? Dia jadi teringat saat dimana dia mengalahkan monster bersama Hinata, dan saat itu dia belum menjadi vampire seutuhnya. Benar juga kata kakek tua itu, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya.

''Cih, dan bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau aku vampire?''

''Terlihat jelas bukan? Apakah ada manusia dengan mata seperti itu, terlebih mata itu, mata milik vampire Uchiha sepertimu''

''Sudahlah! Terima saja Sasuke!''

''Berisik kau Naruto!''

''Dan yang terakhir, ini adalah sniper laser, jadi bukan peluru melainkan laser'' Shikamaru tersenyum, sepertinya ini merupakan senjata yang sesuai harapannya.

''Baiklah kita harus segera ke Kastil Hitam!''

''Tunggu apa kau sudah dapat senjatamu?'' Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Shikamaru.

''Lihat ini! Sniper bom yang pernah ada aku bisa menembak ribuan bom dengan senjata ini! Hahaha''

''APAAAA!''

''Dia curang! Kenapa aku hanya snipper biasa''

''Sudahlah, daripada Sasuke tidak dapat senjata''

''Diam kau merah!''

''Tenang Naruto aku akan melindungimu''

''Sakura-_chan..._''

''Hey kalian! jalannya yang cepat!''

''IYAAA!''

.

.

.

Diruangan gelap ini Madara berada seharian, dia terus melihat sosok cantik yang rapuh di hadapannya tanpa henti sampai seseorang masuk.

''Sekarang apa yang mereka lakukan Kabuto?'' Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dia mendekati Madara dengan tujuan ingin melihat gadis itu.

''Mereka sedang menuju kesini tuan, dengan senjata baru mereka'' ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, dia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa ada iblis secantik ini.

''Apa? Senjata?'' Madara menyeringai ini akan menjadi sangat menarik. Madara memandang Kabuto dengan pandangan tidak suka, karena terus memandangi mainannya.

''Kabuto siapkan dua ribu monster atau sebanyak-banyaknya aku yakin ratusan monster tidak akan cukup'' Kabuto terkesiap dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

''Baik tuan!'' Kabuto pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Madara melihat keluar jendela, matahari masih setia menemani dunia, mungkin malam ini akan ada hal yang menyenangkan.

''Datanglah padaku Sasuke, aku telah mengikat jiwamu dengan gadis ini dan setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu, dan aku akan jadi uchiha terakhir, terkuat hahahaha'' suara desisannya berubah menjadi seperti rauman.

Madara menyuntikan cairan bewarna ungu ke kulit Hinata, seakan terkena listrik tubuh rapuh Hinata seketika menegang saat Madara menyuntikkan cairan itu. Tegangannya terhenti saat suntikan itu menjauhi kulitnya.

''Dan kau iblis cantik, saat mereka tiba kita berikan pertunjukkan hebat di depan pacar dan teman-temanmu''

.

.

.

''Bisakah istirahat sebentar?'' Naruto yang sedari tadi permintaannya diabaikan kali ini di respon.

''Waktu istirahat lima menit'' semuanya terduduk di bawah pohon, belum lagi senjata berat mereka. Naruto menegak air mineral banyak-banyak.

''Kau mau Sasuke? Oh iya aku lupa kau tidak minum air lagi''

''Diamlah Naruto!'' Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dia dapat melihat seekor rusa di balik semak-semak.

''Oh jadi kau mau memanggang daging tidak ada wak-'' kata-katanya terhenti karena gerakan kilat Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana Sasuke meremukan tulang-tulang rusa itu dan mengisap darahnya, Naruto hanya menatap nanar Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membersihkan darah di sudut bibirnya.

''Sa-sasuke apa kau pernah me-menghisap da-darah manusia?''

''Pernah sekali dan rasanya lebih nikmat''

''Hwaaaaaa! Menjauh kau dariku!'' Naruto berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Kakashi.

''Hey kalian! Main-mainnya sudah waktunya habis ayo!''

''A-ano...'' langkah mereka terhenti mendengar suara Sakura yang gemetar.

''Maafkan aku, kalau saja aku tidak menembak Hinata, ini tidak akan terjadi dan kalian tidak-'' ucapan Sakura terhenti oleh suara yang tidak pernah ia duga.

''Sudahlah, kami memaafkanmu ini bukan salahmu''

''Sasuke...'' Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum menawannya. Sakura tidak percaya akan hal ini dia membalas senyumannya.

''Terima kasih Sasuke''

''Ayo!''

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang tinggi mereka tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Monsternya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari apa yang mereka duga. Gerbangnya masih tertutup, sekitar lima ribu monster mempersiapkan diri, begitu juga mereka. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Semua siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing dan sialnya, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan senjata ini akan menjadi hal yang melelahkan.

''Ingat! Putuskan kepala mereka, pusatkan senjata kalian ke kepala!''

''SIAAPP!''

''Dalam hitungan ketiga gerbang di buka''

1...

.

.

.

2...

''Kita datang...!''

.

.

.

.

3...

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

maap lama! Abis liburan bawaannya males pengen nyantai. Kayanya ini fic bakalan abis 3 atau 4 chapter lagi. Soal senjatanya itu mengarang semuaaaaaaaaaaa. Maap ya kedikitan tadinya pengen buat panjang tapi ga enak badan, jadi bisanya segini aja!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

Note : anggep aja monsternya kaya hollow yang ada di bleach, atau sesuai imajinasi kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

''Seraaaaangggg!''

Mendengar aba-aba itu semua langsung maju dan mulai menggunakan senjata yang mereka punya, suara dentuman senjata terdengar jelas dan suara mengerikan monster yang telah tumbang. Sakura terus mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Naruto.

''Hey! Jangan Naruto terus! aku dalam bahaya nih!'' Shikamaru mulai protes, dia mulai di kerubungi monster-monster yang terus berusaha menerkamnya.

Di sisi lain Sasuke mulai kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Sasuke merupakan kelemahan karena hanya dia seorang yang tidak memakai senjata. Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura, matanya terbelalak dan berlari cepat dan langsung menebas kepala monster yang ada di belakangnya. Darah ungu mulai berjatuhan, Sakura melebarkan matanya.

''S-sasuke''

Gaara bergabung dengan Shikamaru.

''Biar aku saja yang melawan mereka! Jauh di depan sana masih banyak lagi!'' Shikamaru kaget.

''Tidak! Kami tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tumbang di sini!'' Shikamaru mencengkram baju Gaara, tapi dia menepisnya.

''Aku bisa! Cepat sebelum terlambat!'' Shikamaru sangat bingung, dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menepuk bahu Gaara.

''Kami percayakan padamu'' Gaara menyeringai.

''Tenang saja! Aku akan membuat kejutan kalian'' Shikamaru tersenyum, dan mulai memanggil yang lain dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu sekali lagi dia melihat ke belakang.

''Kembalilah setelah selesai, Gaara.''

**bbr**

''Kenapa kita harus meninggalkannya sendiri!''

Sudah setengah jam berlalu mereka meninggalkan Gaara. Mereka berjalan melewati hutang gelap yang hanya terdapat pohon beranting lebat tanpa daun. Kakashi memimpin paling depan.

''Aku yakin dia bisa''

''Tunggu!'' Sasuke maju mengahalangi Kakashi di depan.

''Apa kalian tidak Sadar, sepertinya kita terkena ilusi. kita sudah 5 kali melewati jalan ini, lihat batu itu!'' Sasuke menunjuk batu dekat pohon yang bentuknya serupa dengan batu nisan.

''Dan tiba-tiba monsternya hilang begitu saja!''

Sasuke mulai menyadari keanehan teman-temannya ini, mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali, diam layaknya patung. Senjata yang mereka bawa pun mulai lepas dari genggaman mereka. Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

''Hey! Aku sedang tidak bercanda!'' Naruto tidak merespon, dia mencoba menurunkan tangannya yang mengambang diatas udara, namun bagaikan patung tangan itu sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan, jika di paksa mungkin tangan itu akan patah.

Pohon-pohon mulai menghilang satu persatu dan berganti batu nisan, langit yang semula putih tertutup kabut berganti hitam dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri mulai muncul sebuah kastil besar dari tanah menyebabkan bumi yang ia pijak terguncang teman-temannya jatuh akibat guncangan itu. Sasuke mulai frustasi.

''Ada apa ini?''

**bbr**

Mata Hinata perlahan mengerjap rasa sakit luka lecet ia rasakan di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya itu, perlahan sesuatu menusuk di lehernya ia dapat merasakan cairan masuk dari lehernya. Hinata mulai berontak pelan.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dimana ini?!'' Hinata dapat melihat tangan dan kakinya terikat kencang diatas batu persegi. Dia melihat mereka yang berjubah hitam mengelilinginya, salah satu dari mereka menarik sebuah suntikan dari lehernya.

''Apa itu! Apa yang kalian suntikan di tubuhku! Aaarrrggghhh!'' Hinata mulai memberontak kuat. ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang seperti membakar seluruh organ tubuhnya.

''Aaarrrggghhh!'' Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya bergantikan aliran air mata yang deras. Sakitnya tak tertahankan tubuhnya bergerak terus menerus. Ikatannya itu membuat ia tidak bisa meredakan sakitnya itu namun rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah. Derap langkah samar ia dengar mendekat.

''Bagaimana ya Jika Sasuke melihat ini?'' lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Pandangannya Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas ditambah cahaya lilin yang remang. Punggung terasa sakit akibat terbentur dengan batu yang ia tiduri saat berontak tadi namun rasa yang membakar itu hilang. Ia masih bisa melihat pria itu membukakan ikatannya, ia sudah terlalu lemah perlahan pandangannya kabur.

''Sasuke'' lirihnya sebelum semua gelap.

Madara menyeringai ketika rambut Hinata perlahan-lahan menghitam dan kuku-kukunya memanjang. Lalu ia membelai luka pada pergelangan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

''Sekarang kau iblis sepenuhnya'' bisiknya lalu pada saat itu pula Hinata membuka matanya lagi, membuat Madara mencengkram tangannya, Hinata seperti mendapat kekuatan lebih pada tubuhnya semua indranya mulai menajam. Hinata mencengkram tangan Madara dengan sangat kuat, kuku panjangnya menancap di tangannya membuat Madara menggeram kesakitan.

''Kabuto! Cepat langsung ke intinya!''

**bbr**

Sasuke melihat pintu kastil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang ia rindukan. Matanya terlihat sedih sekaligus terkejut melihat rambut hitamnya dan rantai yang mengikat lehernya. Dia menatap benci kearah Madara.

''Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!'' suaranya menggelagar amarah aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

''Sasuke'' Hinata memegang erat rantai yang mengalungi lehernya, dia bisa saja menghancurkan rantai itu atau membunuh Madara, namun seseorang menahannya dari belakang, seseorang yang berada di balik pintu yang memegang rantai yang mengikatnya.

''Bukankah, kau sudah mengetahui rencanaku? Ia kan cucuku? teman-temanmu yang beku itu pun sudah tau bukan?''

Sasuke bersiap maju dan menerkam Madara, sejenak ia melihat ke belakan, ke arah temannya yang masih terbujur kaku di tanah.

''Jangan ceroboh! Kau bisa membunuh iblismu'' Madara menyeringai, semakin menikmati permainan ini. Sasuke berdecih.

''Bahkan kau pun tidak bisa memegang pisau itu!'' Madara tertawa mendengar penuturannya.

''Tentu saja bukan aku yang membunuhnya'' Madara menepuk tangannya, dan munculah orang yang berada di balik pintu sambil memutar pisau suci itu dan tangan yang satu lagi memegang rantai Hinata.

Mata Sasuke melebar, melihat orang itu rahangnya mengeras tangannya mengepal kuat. Aura hitam itu kini bercampur dengan merah seperti api. Perlahan ia menyebutkan nama orang itu dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

''Gaara''

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**akhirnya dikit lagi selesai, mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi selesai. Saya lagi penuh kebimbangan tentang fic koizora, semua orang tau film itu, pasti banyak yg ga suka kalo saya copy film itu ke fic, mungkin saya akan hapus fic itu. Pendek bgt ya? Kasih tau dong cara buat fic yg panjang, soalnya kalo saya buat tuh langsung to the pointnya aja**

**Reveiwwww!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Belong with me**

**Warning : OOC, and TYPO**

.

.

.

.

.

Kuku-kuku jari Sasuke manjang menunjukan bahwa ia siap bertarung, gigi taring meruncing aura gelap semakin terasa. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang juga melihatnya, ia mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang memberi aba-aba dan mulai mempersiapkan diri.

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menghampiri Gaara dan memutuskan rantai yang membelenggu Hinata lalu menendang Gaara sehingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok yang menyebabkan keretakan di tembok itu, pisau belati terlepas dari tangannya. Dengan cepat Hinata mencengkram leher Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya lalu, memegang dada sebelah kiri Gaara tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak kencang.

''Lakukan saja Hinata..'' ucap Gaara yang masih memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya. Hinata yang mendengar 'mantan' partnernya itu hanya menunduk dalam.

''Maafkan aku Gaara..''

Hinata mencengkram dada Gaara kuat. Gaara dapat merasakan sakit luar biasa pada jantungnya lalu memuntahkan banyak darah yang mengenai gaun putih dan sebagian wajah dari Hinata. Setelah itu ia tidak mendengar detak jantungnya lagi, ia berdiri melihat korban pertamanya setitik air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah Gaara. Lalu matanya beralih ke Sasuke yang mulai menyerang Madara.

...

Sasuke mulai menyerang Madara dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, namun dengan sangat cepat Madara selalu dapat menyerang balik ke arahnya. Kecepatan Madara membuatnya kewalahan ia dapat melihat senyuman menjijikan dari kakeknya itu.

''Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu ?''

''Cih...''

Madara melihat kebelakang dimana Hinata menatapnya tajam, dia bisa melihat Gaara sudah tidak berdaya.

''Dasar lemah!''

Madara mendengar suara ketukan kaki yang sangat cepat yang berasal dari orang yang berada di depannya. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan kuku panjangnya dan mencabik dada Sasuke hingga terhempas beberapa meter.

''Sasuke!''

Madara menyeringai mendengar siapa yang meneriaki nama cucunya itu, ia berbalik dan melihat sang iblis cantik.

''Lihat! Dia lemah, mungkin dia akan seperti saudaranya yang lemah juga-'' Kata-kata Madara terhenti ketika kuku Sasuke menancap di punggungnya yang tepat menembus jantungnya, ia melebarkan matanya ia kira Sasuke sudah hilang kesadaran. Seketika ia ambruk.

''Kakakku tidak lemah!''

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke perlahan. Diam-diam dengan kekuatan tersisa Madara mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pisau belati tergeletak pasrah, bermaksud agar pisau itu berada dalam genggamannya, bibirnya menyeringai.

Sasuke terduduk lemas di samping tubuh Madara, kepalanya mendongak ketika sepasang kaki putih berdiri di sampingnya. Mata indah itu menatap Madara yang sudah tak berdaya. Sasuke perlahan menggenggam tangan pemilik mata indah itu, namun seketika harus terlepas paksa ketika tubuh Hinata di tarik paksa oleh Madara yang ia kira sudah mati.

...

Hinata jatuh terlentang matanya melebar melihat Madara yang ingin menusuknya dengan belati itu, Madara menyeringai walau tubuhnya terasa sakit dan sedang meregang nyawa karena memegan benda tabu untuk vampire itu. Dengan kecepatan yang tersisa dari energinya ia menusuk belati itu tepat di jantung Hinata. Tepat saat itu ia pun merenggang nyawa.

''Aaaaarrrrggghhh!''

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terbakar, panas yang tak tertahankan, tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan menahan sakit yang tak bisa tertahankan.

...

Mata Sasuke melebar, tubuhnya kaku. Gerakan Madara begitu cepat dan tidak dapat di prediksi sehingga ia tidak dapat menghalaunya. Ia baru sadar ketika mendengar teriakan Hinata, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Dengan dendam yang amat begitu dalam Sasuke mencabik-cabik tubuh Madara yang sudah mati lalu mengeluarkan jantungnya dari dadanya lalu meremasnya kuat dan memutuskannya lalu melemparnya jauh.

''BRENGSEK KAU!''

Sasuke meninggalkan Madara dan langsung beralih ke Hinata. Lalu ia cepat-cepat melepas belati sialan itu dengan cepat agar ia tak terkena imbasnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

''Hinata...Hinata''

Ia menahan sakit akibat cakaran Hinata yang ada di punggungnya, mengalirkan rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan. Perlahan-lahan cengkraman dan cakaran Hinata terlepas dan ia tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke panik.

''Hinata!''

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata, namun tak ada jawaban dan itu berlangsung berkali-kali. Ia semakin memeluk erat Hinata, air matanya mengalir.

Perlahan-lahan rambut Hinata berubah menjadi biru lagi, kuku jarinya memendek. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukan bahwa ia akan sadar, tubuhnya pun sedikit kaku.

...

Kakashi terjatuh setelah sekian lama ia diubah menjadi patung, tubuhnya masih terasa kaku dan pegal, begitu pun yang lain. Ia melihat sekeliling, tempat yang mereka pijaki sedikit berubah. Ia bisa melihat kastil yang menjadi asal tujuan mereka.

''Ayo kita susul Sasuke!''

''Baik!''

...

Betapa terkejutnya mereka, ketika sampai di kastil itu. Tepat di depan kastil darah berceceran, mereka dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata.

Shikamaru berjalan kearah pintu masuk kastil tersebut, bau amis menyeruak seketika. Matanya membulat saat Ia menemukan mayat orang yang ia kenali.

''Gaara...''

...

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang terus menghiraukan kedatangan mereka. Ia menepuk pundaknya.

''Apa kalian baik-baik saja?''

''Diam!'' suara Sasuke begitu rendah dan dingin membuat Naruto sedikit takut sekaligus sedih melihat temannya terpukul seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa terdorong dan Hinata terlepas dari tangannya, ia merasa sangat marah. Matanya menatap tajam Kakashi yang mendorongnya tadi dan mengambil Hinata dari dekapannya itu.

''Kembalikan dia!''

Kakashi lalu memberikan Hinata kepada Naruto. Dan menghampiri Sasuke lalu mecengkram kerah bajunya.

''Dengar! Hinata belum tentu mati, ia masih bisa hidup jika kita menganinya dengan cepat, sebelum fajar datang! Jika kau hanya mendekapnya seperti itu ia akan kehilangan kesempatan itu!''

Sasuke menunduk menyadari kesalahannya. Kakashi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerahnya.

''Semuanya! Cepat!''

''Tunggu!''

Semuanya terhenti karena perketaan Sasuke.

''Biar aku yang membawanya!''

Naruto mengangguk lalu memberikan Hinata yang sudah kaku seperti boneka itu ke gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata, sedikit senyum ia curahkan hatinya terasa sedikit lega ia masih bisa bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC

akhirnya apdettt, sebelumnya sedikit lupa sama cerita sendiri hehehe :D.

Review please


End file.
